The invention relates to implements hitchable to a tractor, more particularly, to means of hitching an implement to a front mount riding mower.
The front mount riding mower is a low center of gravity vehicle having front wheel drive and rear wheel steering. Because of the riding mower's low center of gravity, short wheelbase and compact turning radius, the riding mower offers the user superior maneuverability during ground care operations. To facilitate the attachment of ground care implements, hitch arms are pivotally mounted forwardly on the riding mower for the attachment of implements, such as, a mower deck or snow thrower. In order to increase the work capability of the riding mower, it would be advantageous if larger implements could be attached to the mower. However, because of the increased weight associated with the larger implement and the cantilevered manner in which the implement is supported during transport, the riding mower becomes unstable haivng a propensity to pivot about the front drive wheels during implement transport. In order to stabilize the riding mower, it is known to attach weights to the rear of the vehicle. However, weights decrease the power output available to the implement during ground care operation.